1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, particularly to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by a supercritical fluid carried with a co-solvent to modify the defects of semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accompanying with the flourishing development of the Flat Panel Display (FPD) technology, the application of Thin Film Transistor (TFT) has been paid great attention. At present, the thin film device has been used to substitute the external integrated circuit set, in order to produce the System on Panel (SoP) for various displays and reach the goal of light, thin, low cost and high yield. Because the amorphous metal oxide semiconductor has the characteristics of high carrier mobility, low process temperature, high transmittance, excellent homogeneity and transparency, which is very suitable for applying in future relevant display and products and will become one of the mainstreams for the display of next generation.
However, above-mentioned technology and material have had many problems all the time, which face the bottleneck on the technological break-through. Firstly, based on the process of thin film transistor at present, there are often a lot of defects in the thin film transistor. The existence of these defects will cause low carrier mobility and low current. At the same time, they can cause high leakage current of device and reduce the reliability device.
Recently, although there are many methods used to modify the defects, such as the hydrogen or oxygen or ammonia plasma treatment, the high-pressure and high-temperature steam treatment, but the above-mentioned methods will not be applicable in the near future in case of reducing the manufacturing cost and responding the formation of thin film transistor on the flexible substrate.
In addition, most widely applied high-performance oxide thin film transistor comprises the rare scattering elements and rare elements, such as the indium, gallium etc. However, the price of these rare elements is higher, because they are rare, furthermore, the control of thin film transistor containing rare elements is not easy, and it will increase the difficulty of whole process.